Nine Tails vs Half Dog
by seshomaru94
Summary: This is what you all have been waiting for a fight between Inuyasha and Naruto who will win who will lose read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Nine Tails VS Half Dog 

Plus surprising ending 

**Everyone asks them self: who would win in a fight Naruto or Inuyasha? Well the time has come I've made a story about their fight so if you want to find out who would win read. **

**Inuyasha: there is no question who would win the winner is me.**

**Naruto: Don't get your hopes up dog you're not winning this fight**

**Me: Guys is a surprise who would win and it really is trust me.**

**Naruto and Inuyasha: It's me!**

**Me: If you both shot up and be good I will get you Ramen.**

**Both: Yeah**

**Me: ok then start us up**

**Both: she doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto or the other characters **

**Me: good job here is some ramen **

**:) Inuyasha and Naruto eating ramen. **

**Ps. the only character I own in this story is Ikyo**

**Chapter 1**

**Feudal era**

It was a beautiful evening and Kagome just came back and brought food for everyone they made a fire and sat around it to eat. "Kagome why didn't you bring Ramen? you know how I love it" "Because it was expensive next time I'll bring some Inuyasha so if you don't like the food ten don't eat it" said Kagome. Will putting a piece of omelet in her mouth "Well I like it Kagome is delicious" said a very happy Shippo. "Thanks Shippo you're a sweet heart" said Kagome will giving Shippo a hug. Shippo was taking his tong out to Inuyasha in the process Inuyasha got mad so he hit Shippo. He went crying to Kagome's lap

As always "SIT BOY!" Was heard followed by a crash. "Inuyasha you really should be nice to Shippo he is only a kid you know" said Miroku "yeah, Inuyasha be nice to me" said Shippo with a smile. Inuyasha was still is the whole he made and all he heard was a slap.

Inuyasha's POV

That Shippo I'm going to kill him what was that, that pervert should really stop robbing Sango's butt like that his going to get kill one day.

Normal POV

What they did not know was that something exiting was about to happen in their lives because they fail to notice a certain half midnight blue and half orange cat with green eyes walking in the forest.

What do you think is short I know sorry about that and chapeter is short to sorry

I also know that some of you probably read my other story saying that last year I was gonna write this one but my computer got a virus so I could'nt use it but now is partly fix partly cz I let it get a nother virus by accitend but I had back up plan so is ok . jope you enjoy reading this and R&R please


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 2 **

**The mission **

**Disclamer I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or other characters. The only character I own is Ikyo.**

Haapy reading.

"Naruto your going on this mission weather you like it or not" screamed Tsunade. "We don't have time to look for a stupid cat were Junín we don't have time to look for a cat." Said a very angry Naruto BANG! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why did you do that for Sakura?" "Because you don't get the point is not just a cat is a dimension traveling cat and we need to find it before the other villages do isn't that right Sasuke" "Hum" was the only sound hat came out of Sasuke's mouth. "Fine I'll go but you need to go on a date with me" said Naruto. Bang! "Ok now that everyone agree this is A rank mission now GO!" said Tsunade. They headed out of the village and Naruto was as mad as ever because Sakura wasn't paying attention to him she just kept looking at Sasuke.

Naruto's POV

Why is Sakura so interested in Sasuke I'm much stronger than him I know I'll a `conversation with her she looks so beautiful with her short "hey Sakura" "what is it Naruto" "you look great" said Naruto Why did she do that I just complemented her and she doesn't even care.

Inner Sakura:

Why Naruto stop that why can't it be Sasuke saying I look nice I hope he likes perfume

Normal POV

"do smell that?" ask Sasuke "what is it Sasuke?" ask Sakura "I think he notice my new perfume" thought Sakura "it smells like a dead animal is nearby" reply Sasuke "your right" said Naruto

Inner Sakura

I smell like a dead animal why if I could hit them.

"I don't smell anything" said Sakura "really the smell is pretty bad I think is getting closer" said Naruto. Sakura took a knifed "your right is does smell like a dead animal" said Sakura "I think is coming from over there" said Sasuke. Sakura was so relief that it wasn't her.

Well what do ya think I know is short bu tdon't worry the will get longer

Inuyasha and Naruto: Reviews are also apretiated

Me: thanks you guys here is some more ramen

Me thoughts: I think there only doing this for the (ramen scrashes head)

R&R


	3. Ikyo the demension traveling cat

Chapter 3

Ikyo the dimension traveling cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto the only character that I own is Ikyo

"Lord Inuyasha" said Myoga the flea while jumping on Inuyasha's neck squash! ^_^ "What do you want Myoga" ask Inuyasha "Well I came here to warn you" replied Myoga "warn us about what? Master Myoga" asks Miroku "about a dimension traveling cat named Ikyo" replied Myoga "How can there be just a thing like that" said Inuyasha. While Myoga was explaining the group fails to notice a pink flash coming from the forest. Inuysha stared to growl "what is it Inuyasha?" ask Kagome "I smell something and I don't like it" replied Inuyasha, Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and the group went in the forest

Mean while:

"Where my head are ouch hurts" exclaimed Naruto Sasuke was helping Sakura who was still unconscious. Naruto took around "Where are we anyways' ask Sasuke "How hell I'm I suppose to know" scream Naruto "What's that!" exclaimed Sasuke getting up and preparing to fight Naruto got close and stood on the other side of the unconscious Sakura then Inuyasha and the group came out.

So do you like it I'm going to post the next chapter next week I want to see how it goes with only 3 chapters first Review are appreciated. Chapter 4 would be longer


	4. They Fainally meet

Chapter 4

They finally meet

Yeah I love snow days no school been out of school sense Monday, we had a half day because of the snow.

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

"Who the hell are you" scream Inuyasha while putting Kagome down

"We don't have to answer that question" reply Sasuke

While taking a fitting stance. Inuyasha growled and took out Tetsaiga

"Inuyasha SIT" screamed Kagome

Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised at what she just had done.

"What was that for Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Can't you see that they're wounded I'm not going to let you fight them like that" replied Kagome.

She walked to the other group with Shippo in her hands Naruto and Sasuke were ready to fight "It's ok were not going to fight you I'm Kagome Higarashi this is Shippo, Sango, Miroku and that guy standing there is Inuyasha" she said while pointing at the group.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki this are my team mates Sasuke and Sakura" said Naruto smiling.

"Is nice to meet you all, you want to come with us to our camp you can eat and rest." said Kagome

"Why do you invite them we don't even know them" said a very angry Inuyasha

"Well they don't have any were to go and they're hurt" reply Kagome

"She has a point Inuyasha and besides is getting dark and some demons come out at night" said Miroku (they have been there for a couple of hours.)

"I don't care we shouldn't bring them with us that guy there smells like a demon" said Inuyasha while pointing at Naruto

"SIT boy!" said Kagome.

They walked to the camp Naruto was caring Sakura. Soon after they were all sitting around the fire.

"Sakura your awake!" exclaimed Naruto

"Naruto, where are we?" Sakura asked while looking around

"How are you felling Sakura-san?" ask Miroku

"I'm fine don't worry about it" replied Sakura, but before she could ask who he was the usual thing happened Miroku ask Sakura if she could bare his child the usual thing happened Miroku got hit by Sango and Sakura, Naruto was laughing at Miroku.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan that just how he is, here is some medicine" said Kagome while giving Sakura the medicine and a bottle of water.

"Thanks uh um if you don't mind me asking who are you guys?" ask Sakura

"Oh right I forgot you were unconscious let me introduce you this guys helped us get out of the forest this is Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha" said Naruto, with that they said they eat there dinner in silence.

"So now that everyone is done why you don't guys tell us were you're from" said Kagome

"Ok, were do we start we are Shinobi's also none as ninjas, were from the Hidden Leaf Village

We were a sing a mission to capture a dimension traveling cat"

"Ikyo! What do guys have to do with that" ask Inuyasha

"Inuyasha let her finish please, go on Sakura" said Kagome

Sakura nodded her head and she continue to talk about there mission.

FLASHBACK:

"Naruto go to the left, Sakura the right I'll go from behind" said Sasuke

"Who made you the boss?" ask Naruto

Bang! "Shut up and do what your told Naruto" said Sakura

They were surrounding Ikyo now when they jump him but then a pink light was covering them.

End of flash back

"That's all I remember" ended Sakura

"That's all I remember too" said Naruto and Sasuke in union

"Then we woke up here" finished Naruto.

"Wow I never heard of ninjas other than in stories" said Shippo

"Yeah me either" replied every one ells

"Hey you" Inuyasha said pointing at Naruto

"Me" replied Naruto

"Yeah you how come you don't smell like a full human" ask Inuyasha

"Well, it's because I have something called the Nine Tail Fox seal in me" replied Naruto while holding his stomach

"Nine Tail Fox what the heck is that?" ask Inuyasha

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but to put it simple is something very evil but as long as it's in side me it won't cause trouble unless I use its chakra and I'm never doing that again" said Naruto.

"Naruto" thought Sakura

After that a demon attacked, Inuyasha and the group were impress at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's jutsu after they took care of the demon Sakura explained what jutsu was.

Well I do you think not bad uh sense there was no school this week cause of snow I have been writing and watching anime and today I had brain food (POCKY) oh well hope you liked it please Review.


	5. They can What!

Chap 5

They can what?

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long here is chapter 5 thanks for all you that have read it I would like thank OneBornInDarkness for adding the story to her story alert list. This is going to be mostly dialog

Well enjoy please Review

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto the only character I own is Ikyo.

The next day

"Hey Inuyasha how about we go back to Kaede's village maybe she can help Sakura and the others get back to their world" said Kagome

"I don't think that old hag is going to be much help"

"Oh come on Inuyasha and I need to get back home to"

"Oh ok" said Inuyasha

" ok let me go tell the others" said Kagome

"Guys let's start back were going back to Kaede's village" said Kagome

"That's a great idea Kagome maybe lady Kaede can help us" replied Miroku

"Whose this Kaede person you guys are talking about" ask Naruto

"She's a priestess at the village were Inuyasha live" said Shippo (well hi's been living with Kaede since Kagome freed him so the village is his home if you got a problem with that)

"And how is this priestess suppose to help us?" ask Sasuke

"Well she can probably tell us where we can find Ikyo" said Kagome while putting her things in her yellow bag.

A few hours later

"Hey Sakura why are they staring at us?" ask Naruto "I don't know probably because we have never been here before" replied Sakura

"Oh yeah your right but they still shouldn't stare" thought Naruto

At the hut

"Hey Kaede" Kagome said

While entering the hut with everyone behind her

"Welcome back Kagome, and who might this be some new friends of yours" ask Kaede with a warm smile

"Oh well is kind of hard to explained, this are Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto"

"Nice to meet you" said Sakura and Naruto

"Nice to meet you to, young one you have strange auras are you human?" ask Kaede. Everyone stayed silent it was Sasuke who broke the silent by coughing.

Several minutes later

"Well I'll can say is that you need find Ikyo and I am sorry but I do not how find him" said Kaede everyone looked at each other with worried looks now what would they do they didn't have any other ideas and it could take month or years to look for Ikyo.

Several hours:

"Hey Sakura me, Sango and Shippo are going to the hot spring want to join us." ask Kagome

"A hot spring yeah." replied Sakura

While looking for her towel while she was heading towards the girls

At the hot spring

"Hey Kagome"

"What is it Sakura"

"I was wondering you were talking to Inuyasha about going back home earlier does that mean you don't live in the village"

"Well is kind of hard to explain you see I live 500 years in to the future from this era"

"What do you mean like a time traveler or something?"

"Well kind of you see a few years back I found out that I can go back 500 years in to the past the fudal era. I found out that I was the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo, I also found out that the Shikon no tama was in my body and that many demons were after it because of its power, so I can go back and forth between my time and this time" explained Kagome

"Oh but what happened to the Shikon no tama?" ask Sakura

"It's a long story but to put it simple it doesn't exist anymore." Replied Kagome

"Oh can anyone ells go to your time Kagome"

"Only Inuyasha is the only one other than me" replied Kagome

"Hey Kagome don't you think that Sakura and the other can go down the well"

"What do you mean Shippo?"

"Well sense she not from her maybe she can"

"That's a good idea Shippo" said Sango and Kagome at the same time"

Mean while

"So Naruto what other Jutsu's can you use?" ask Miroku

"Well can I can use a lot here I'll show you my favorite one, SEXY JUTSU!" said Naruto.

(Well I can't explain that so lest just say that Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Sasuke got a nose bleed but Sasuke hided it of curse Miroku tried to touch Naruto's butt)

"No one can resist it" said Naruto between laughter's

Inuyasha told everyone to keep what just keep this quiet or he will kill them so Miroku said lest pretend that ever happened. "Agreed" said everyone

Back to the girls

"Ok Sakura, are you read?" ask Kagome

"What will happened if it doesn't work"

"Nothing you will just reach the end of the well" said Shippo

"How do you know that's going to happen" said a nerve Sakura

"That's what happened when I tried to go down" said Shippo

"OH Ok the Kagome I'm ready" said Sakura

"Ok at the count of three we jump, 1, 2, 3!" and the girl's jumped

To Shippo's and Sango's surprise Sakura was not inside the well she went to Kagome's time.

Well guys I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had to rewrite because I did not like what I wrote, so I rewrote it a bunch of times. Also I know there has not been a lot of Sasuke sorry about that to.

Hope you liked it Reviews are appreciated

See you next time, I know it is late but HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


	6. They can What 2

CHAPTER 6

They can what 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto the only character I own is Ikyo. R&R

Kagome was helping Sakura out of the well.

"What is this place?" as Sakura

"This is were I live" replied Kagome

With a smile she was very happy that Sakura went thru the well. Sakura's expression when the got out was priceless. (Imagine you just discovered Aliens existed well that was her expression only happy not scared lol)

"Come on Sakura I want you to meet everyone" said Kagome while pulling Sakura inside the house.

"Well come back sis, who's your friend" ask Sota

"Hey Sota this is Sakura please don't ask questions is a long story"

"Ok, well mom and Grandpa are out shopping"

"Kagome, welcome back honey" said Midori

"Kagome your back" said Grandpa

"I'm back, mom Grandpa this is Sakura" said Kagome

"Nice to meet you all I'm Hurano Sakura"

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan I'm Kagome's mom you can call me Midori and this is Grandpa" said Midori smiling

"Young Lady your not from around here are you the feudal era?" ask Grandpa

"Well is a long story Grandpa," replied Kagome

Because Grandpa insisted Kagome had to tell them all about Ikyo and how she meet every one. After that she and Sakura went to her room Kagome told Sakura to try on some of her cloth so could go grocery shopping. When they were at the shrine stairs Sakura was speechless they were walking to the market Kagome explain how the things they did in her time and how no one knew that she went to the past the most surprising thing happen next they saw Hojo righting his bike.

"Hey there Kagome and hello there Miss Kagome's friend" ask Hojo

"Oh hey Hojo this is my cousin Sakura she came to visit from Osaka," replied Kagome nervously

"Well hello their Sakura-san my name is Akitoki Hojo"

"Nice to meet you Hojo-kun" said Sakura

"Well I have to go see you later Kagome," said Hojo while waving good-bye to Kagome and Sakura.

At the grocery store

"Hey Sakura, what do Sasuke and Naruto like?" ask Kagome

"Well Naruto loves ramen but I'm not sure what Sasuke likes," replied Sakura

"Well looks like were taking some boxes of ramen with us"

Sakura stared at Kagome with a question look

"Well Inuyasha also loves ramen I guess that's some thing they have in common"

Mean while

"Achu!" both Inuyasha and Naruto sneezed

"Somebody must be talking about us," said Inuyasha

Naruto agreed, Inuyasha has spent the day helping Naruto with his training, Sasuke was also training but on the village. At night everyone went back to Kaede's hut

"Hey Inuyasha when will Sakura and Kagome come back"

"I don't know but if she's not back in three days I'm going to look for her" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha we all ready collected all the shards why not let Kagome stay there more time she has not been back in a long time" said Sango

"Sango is right Inuyasha," said Miroku

"Uh like I care what you say I'm going to sleep outside," said a very annoyed Inuyasha

"He never learns does he," said Shippo

Sango, Miroku and Kaede noted their heads while there was a very confused Naruto.

A week later

"Where the heck is Kagome is been a week and she's not back yet" said an angry Inuyasha

"Calm down Inuyasha I'm sure she will be back soon" said Miroku

"That's it I'm going to look them"

"Wait Inuyasha I want to go too" said Naruto

"Why I'm not even sure you will go thru the well" replied Inuyasha

"Well Sakura can so can I"

"His got a Point Inuyasha," said Miroku

"Oh fine come on" and Inuyasha and Naruto headed to the well

Mean while

"Come on Sakura were going to be late, is a miracle Inuyasha has not come yet" said Kagome

"Coming hey Kagome don't you think we back to much stuff" said Sakura while coming out of the Kitchen with 5 bags

"Do you need help caring those?" said Kagome

"No I'm fine"

"Kagome were the hell have you been" screamed Inuyasha

"Inuyasha is you, Inuyasha who is that?" said Sota

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" said Naruto

"Naruto you're here too" said Sakura

"Yeah I wanted to come"

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" ask an angry Kagome

"Well what do you think I came to get you other wise who know how long you going to take you to come back"

"Here we go again," said Sota

"Again you mean this all ways happens," said Sakura

"Yup this happens every time Kagome comes home and its all ways the same thing, well see you later" replied Sota while walking away

"SIT boy"

While Inuyasha was still on the floor Naruto was helping Sakura and Kagome with their bags.

"Welcome back Kagome" said Miroku, Shippo and Sango

"I'm back you guys," replied Kagome.

What do you guys do like it hated please tell the next chap is what you all have been waiting for the big fight scene I'm going to update that a little late because I'm stock in the middle of the fight cause Naruto and Inuyasha fight a like is hard. Oh well Review

Naruto: I'm going to win and get. Get hit in the head by me

Me: don't say a word

Inuyasha: HA serves you right I'm going to win and

Whack

Me: Inuyasha shut up.


	7. It begins and ends

**Chapter 7 **

_**It begins and ends **_

**sorry I'm late had writers block here is the last chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto ****the only character I own is Ikyo**

2 weeks had pasted sense team 7 had come to the feudal era. Sense then they have had no luck finding Ikyo. Naruto was starting to get impatient saying things like were never going to find him and that they would be living in the feudal era in till they die. It was not that bad there they had there fun times, Sakura had dragged Sasuke to Kagome's time, and it was funny watching Inuyasha and Naruto argue about almost everything specially ramen that is in till today.

"Kagome were is the ramen?" asked Naruto and Inuyasha

" I think is in my bag," replied Kagome

"Found it," she said as she showed it to Inuyasha and Naruto. The only problem was that there was only one left.

Both of them were giving each other the Evil eye. Inuyasha reached for the ramen and so did Naruto both had their grip on it not wanting to let go.

"Let it go if you know what's good for you kid!" exclaimed Inuyasha

"In your dreams Dog breathe," replied Naruto

"I'm not going easy on you, prepare to die kid, Iron reaver soul stealer!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he charged at Naruto

Naruto dogged it "**Shadow clone jutsu**!" and a clone appeared

"**Rasengan**!"

"Nice try kid," exclaimed Inuyasha as he dogged it

"**Blades of Blood**!" Screamed Inuyasha

"Wow that was a close one, **Shadow clone jutsu**!" exclaimed Naruto and a thousand clones appeared.

"Why are they fighting is only ramen?" asked Shippo

"I don't know," replied Kagome

" Know they are both idiots" said Sakura

Everyone else nodded in agreement, they fail to notice that a few clones had gone in to the forest.

"**Wind scar**!" Inuyasha had finally gotten Tetsusaiga out

Naruto barely douched it he got hit.

"Ah, you'll pay for this, **Giant Rasengan**!" screamed Naruto as he made his way to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could not douche it as the giant Rasengan hit his back Inuyasha screamed of the top of his lungs and as blood came down his back. Naruto smiled knowing that he could not have survived that. But that smile fatted when he saw Inuyasha get up, he had forgotten that Inuyasha was half demon, and it would take a lot more to take him down.

"**Adamant Barrage**!" screamed Inuyasha

Naruto tried to douche the flying diamonds that were coming his way but that was an epic fail as the diamonds cut thru his body lucky for Naruto that he did how ever managed to avoid his vital points.

"Not bad kid but is not over, "**Wind Scar**!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Naruto some how managed to douche it.

"**Shadow clone jutsu**!" and two clone appeared

"Same trick is not going to work on me kid" said Inuyasha

"Who ever said that it was the same," declared Naruto as he raised his had up

"**Shiriken wind style Rasengan**!" screamed Naruto as he thru it at Inuyasha who blocked it with Tetsusaiga.

What happened next surprised everyone (in the Inuyasha group of curse) Tetsusaiga broke.

"That is not good we have to do something before" Kagome tried to say but was got of

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sakura

"Inuyasha is a half demon the Tetsusaiga has always controlled his demon powers but now that Tetsusaiga broke Inuyasha powers have awaken and there is no one who can stop him in his demon form is like he losses himself" explained Miroku as he looked at his friend with a worried look

"Not so tuff with out your sword are you!" exclaimed Naruto

Inuyasha on the other hand was trying to fight his transformation but fail miserably. As his eyes changed from gold to red in an instant and purple marks appeared on his face, and his claws got longer. He also broke what was left of his cloth of the fire rat leaving him completely shirt less.

Naruto looked at the dog demon in front of him he looked different and he knew he had to end this sooner or later so he got into sage mode.

Kagome and Sakura were both crying their eyes out as they saw the life less bodies of Inuyasha and Naruto.

Naruto could not stop demon Inuyasha in his sage mode, he had tried everything he could think of but he eventually ran out of Chakra and that let the Nine Tails lose. Eventually leading to a demon Inuyasha vs. the Nine Tails that ended up causing a big explosion.

"Inuyasha!" Screamed Kagome out of the top of her lungs as she ran towards Inuyashas body.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she also ran up to Narutos body.

"I can't believe you, you BAKA!" screamed Sakura as she tried to heal Naruto but was of no use.

The group was silence for a few minutes before Miroku decided to talk

"I'll offer them a prayer, Kami-sama please take this two with you and let them rest in peace even if the were both idiots they were good friends"

"Miroku" whispered Kagome

**THE END**

**And there you have it the grate fight between Inuyasha and Naruto. I don't know who would win in a fight between them even do if you follow the Naruto manga Naruto gets a lot stronger and stuff. I had originally though adding a little humor to the end but choose not to I also found out I suck at writing fight sense. I would like to thank Last Warrior 7 for his review hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all of you for reading,**

**Please review**


End file.
